youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Red Death Anims
Red Death Anims, also known as Red Death Animations, is a 17-year-old American YouTuber who mainly uploads videos about animated characters in texting stories. Content Red Death Anims usually uploads new uploads about texting stories of animated characters from cartoon shows such as OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Unikitty. He is currently working on Season 4 of the texting stories series. History As Red Death (2012 - 2013) The first video on his channel was entitled "'How to Train Your Dragon' Red Death battle clip", uploaded on October 21, 2012. It has nearly 80K views to this day, but unfortunately was met with some hatred, as the video currently has 136 likes and 100 dislikes. His next set of uploads were all flash animations that only got between 66 and 200 views each. Another How To Train Your Dragon clip would be his final upload as Red Death, scoring 4.6K views with 13 likes and 3 dislikes. As Red Death Productions (2013 - 2014) Now putting a higher emphasis on flash animations with stick figures, he officially became Red Death Productions on January 26, 2013 with the release of "Red Death Productions Logo". However Red had some trouble gaining popularity during this era and he struggled to get to 500 views with each upload. He tried to do gaming videos but they only had around 60 views. As Red Death8000 Productions / Reddeath8000 (2014 - 2017) The longest of the Red Death eras, Reddeath8000 saw the return of his iconic How To Train Your Dragon clips, this one being a simple trailer for How To Train Your Dragon 2. However it only has about 80 views to this day, compared to his first ever HTTYD video. But this train of bad luck for Red ended when on May 6, 2014, he stepped in the world of anime with a Naruto AMV that gained almost 500 views As Red Death Anims (2017 - present) From early to the end of mid 2017, Red Death rarely uploaded videos that were similar to videos he would upload in the previous years. However, approaching the Fall and beyond, Red Death would go on to start creating his popular Texting Story videos, which would greatly boost his little 200+ subscribers to an astounding 1.8K. These Textingstories were mostly based off of popular Cartoon shows existing throughout the later years of the 2010s (Such as OK K.O: Let's Be Heroes & Unikitty for example). After about two weeks of uploading his first ever texting story, the views would climb every day by the hundreds, which would lead to the 10K+ he has in the present. His fame would continue to climb as he continued to involve other shows such as Unikitty and Teen Titans Go, often getting a mixture of love & hate from the original show's fans who come across the make-believe innapropriate texting. Moving on to the meat of 2018, Red would continue to post videos that garnered bigger followings, adding characters from more and more cartoons a lot of young viewers love to watch. He began to connect more to his audience through creating a discord, starting up livestreams, & QNA's as seasons 2 & 3 were beginning/concluding. The more complex his seasons got, the more attached his fans grew towards his body of work. As 2018 ended and 2019 began, not only has his presence on Discord & Livestreams increased, but Red Death Anims also began a season 4, which he repeatedly announced will last all throughout 2019. He introduced more of the anime aspects of his TextingStories after seeing the praise gained from glimmers of anime character's appearances in season 2 & 3 episodes. Dragon Ball Super's Broly & Unikitty being the prominant figures in the story's development, Red Death has shown he will continue blending aspects that made his previous seasons stand out as 2019 goes on, resulting in episodes continuing to be uploaded. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators